We Will Get Through It
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: When Astrid comes home from a mission wounded, she and Hiccup find out some HUGE information. After the excitement of the news, tragedy occurs crushing both Hiccup and Astrid's happiness. But they get through it. I promise that there are major deaths and nobody breaks up! *Last chapter out now!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! Here's the fist chapter on a new story I decided to write. It came as a random thought and decided to write it. It will be a bit sad, but trust me will have a very happy ending. LOTS OF HICCSTRID! I know, I know, I have a huge obsession with hiccstrid! I honestly can't get enough. Anyway please please send me** **reviews** **and enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Smell**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The rain pounded my face as Stormfly flew as fast as her tired wings could take us. My body was frozen and sore, my hands going numb as I gripped my saddle so tightly that my knuckles went white. I shivered and looked behind me at the five other dragons with their riders dozing even with all the rain. Four out the five were monstrous nightmares and lit themselves on fire to keep their riders warm. The other one was a a zipple back who kept heating up bubbles of fire and gas for their riders to keep warm. Stormfly didn't have that ability, and even though though I wouldn't have traded her for anything in the world, I was kinda wishing she could do that.

The rain and clouds were never ending, and only seemed to worsen the farther we went. We had been flying for nearly three days with only three stops every now and then. Already we were two weeks late from the date that I was supposed to be home, on the island of Berk, cozy in dry warm clothes in my nice bed with Hiccup by my side. I sighed thinking about him again. I haven't seen the young chief in two months. The Berk guard and I had to leave the archipelago and went off fighting small bands of hunters. We did so successfully, but had minor setbacks since the hunters did put up a good fight.

I gingerly lifted a hand a touched my side. I winced in pain and lifted my shirt to reveal a nasty black bruise forming in my swollen skin. The cold made my skin burn as I pulled my shirt down again trying to shake off the pain. _'Great!'_ I groaned, on top of all the rain, the cold and the weird morning sickness that had been affecting me for the last month and a half was this wound from a hunter. I didn't understand why it was all happening to me. The others on my team were worried about the constant throwing up or irregular sleeping and eating schedule and was wondering what was up. I told that I probably had a bug and would be fine in a few days. After that, I had to hide away every time I threw up and evertime my stomach hurt so made I felt like collapsing.

"Hey Astrid? How you holding up?" I shook out of my thoughts as Snoutlout flew up to Stormfly. "Just tired. I want be home by a fire right now." He nodded in agreement and was about to speak when a rider behind me shouted: "Berk! Straight ahead!" The rest of the riders cheered as the shadowy island started to make an appearance. I smiled and sighed with relief, when all too soon my stomach lurched. _'Oh no. It's happening again!'_ I leaned over on Stormfly clutching my stomach wincing the pain both the inside and the outside of my stomach gave. Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the sky spooking Stormfly. I felt my body slide of and I tried to scream but hit the water before anything came out of my mouth.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sighed for the hundredth time and I paced the floor over and over and over again. Toothless stretched in the corner and grumbled in his sleep. The storms were only getting worse and Astrid and the A-team hadn't come back yet. Two weeks late! They were never late, which ment something was wrong. I had sent another group but even they came empty handed. My beloved wife was somewhere out in the archipelago maybe outside of it Thor know where and doing Thor knows what. Maybe she had been captured. Or the dragons... or she got hurt... or... _'No Hiccup No! Don't think like that.'_ I hadn't eaten or slept much the last two weeks until I was certain they were fine.

I went over to the sleeping Toothless and scratched his head. "Hey bud." Toothless yawned and nuzzled my hand. I could tell he was worried. "You hungry?" He stood up and smiled, telling me that he was. I went over to a basket to get him fish, when the door swung open. "Chief! The A-team is back!" I flung around and was almost out the door, when he stopped me. "Uh... chief... Astrid She, well... fell and umm... well s-she's being taken to Gothi's." My heart stopped and my eyes widened and bolted out the door whistling for Toothless. I hopped onto him and flew to Gothi's. I landed hard on the little shack and ran into the room, to suddenly be pushed back by a staff. "Gothi! She's my wife! Let me see her!" She shook her head and wrote in the wet sand that they were examining her for injuries. "She's still my wife. It's not like I haven't-" she slammed the door shut and I heard muffled sounds from Gothi working. I sighed my heart beating ten thousand miles an hour. A gentle hand was then placed on my back. "I know Hiccup. It's scary, but it's Astrid, nothing can take her down."

"I know Gobber, but I was the one who sent her out and I as chief, I screw-"

"You cannot blame yourself Hiccup. That will never do anything to fix the situation." I nodded and gulped not sure what to say or do now.

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

I sniffed the door and grunted hoping the older woman would open the door. Couldn't she see that my rider was hurting. He needed his mate. I could tell about two weeks the Hiccup needed Astrid. He didn't sleep as well and eating because less frequent. It started to get worse and that thick smell of worry poured off of him. When Hiccup worried, I worried. I shook myself from my thoughts and moved over to Hiccup and nuzzled his hand. He always felt better when he scratched head and so did I. He gave me a smile, but it wasn't the smiles I liked. It was one of his breaking point smiles that made him look more sad and worried then he already was. I didn't understand humans with their emotions. It was a lot to remember.

Suddenly the door door opened the elder woman motioned him to follow. Hiccup burst through the door and to his mates bedside. I followed with many smells rushing into my nose at once. There was the smell of worry, relief, herbs, and blood... lots of it. But in all of the scents one stood out to me. I couldn't make out what it was. It came off of Astrid mainly and it was weird. I crept closer to get a better smell, but I still couldn't make out what the heck it was. I grumbled in confusion and a little bit of annoyance that I didn't know what it was.

"Hi-Hiccup?"

"Shh Astrid it's me. You're okay. You're home."

"What happened?"

"There was a storm and you fell off of Stormfly, but you're going to be okay. Some cuts and bruises and a cracked rib, but you're going to be fine."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I listened to them talk before they did that weird thing where they but their mouths together. It was always different. Sometimes they missed each others mouths and kissed their heads or cheeks. It didn't make sense. There was no food in there, I checked, but they always had that smell of love and joy radiating off of them. Ugh! That smell again! What was it?

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed own bed with Hiccup still asleep next to me. He had spent all of last night tightly curled around me holding on to me as if he was going to fall if he let go. I didn't mind though. I secretly loved it. I rolled over wincing slightly in pain and kissed his forehead before wiggling out of his grip and slid out of bed. Another wave of sickness overtook me as I put on my boots. _'I need to go to Gothi's. Stomach bugs never last this long.'_

So quietly getting Stormfly, I flew to Gothi's little hut that overlooked Berk. As soon as she saw me she waved me over and smiled. _'This is weird, even for her.'_ I didn't even tell her what the problem was and she was already examining me, before she wrote in the dirt.

 _Are you having stomach issues?_

"Yes... how did you know?" She smiled again and looked at a small chart her smile growing into a large grin. Her eyes twinkled as she wrote slowly into the sand. What I saw made my eyes go wide and my mouth went dry. I let out a whisper,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Heyo! I hoped you liked it! I will continue the story, don't worry! Anyway send me reviews, ideas and check out my other stories! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter! I'm super excited about this one! Enjoy! Also if anyone has any requests for one-shots please let me know :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The News**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Today I'm pretty sure is the happiest day of my life. At first I thought meeting Toothless was, then kissing Astrid, then marring her, but this was even better. I was going to be a father!

I definitely wasn't expecting it, but was not disappointed in the least bit. I smiled at every little thought of expanding our family and adding a little girl or boy that was half of me and half of Astrid. It was all so new, so amazing, so... scary. _'I was going to be a father! Was I ready for that responsibility? Would I even be a good father? What if the baby turned out to be twins or while in labor the baby got hurt or worse... and what about Astrid? What if she... No No! Don't think like that Hiccup!'_

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"I'm pregnant." My jaw dropped.

"I'm pregnant?!" I said a little louder staring at Gothi's eyes for answers. She nodded, her amused smile only growing. I let out a shaky breath and sat down trying to process the information. Gothi suddenly shoved a clay jar into my arms. Confused I opened the jar and it released a sweet smell. She wrote in the sand. "Drink this once a day and it will get rid of the stomach aches." I said tilting my head to read her instructions. "O-okay." I said, feeling nervous and unsteady. She pointed to the door as if she was saying to get out. I smiled nervously, thanking her and darting out the door. Stormfly tilted her head at me, like she was asking how it went. "Oh Stormfly, what am I going to do?" She only squawked in response.

I needed to to clear my head and relax. I felt like crying, cheering in the air and chucking an axe at someone's head at that moment. _'Oh gods... crazy emotions already?'_ I shook my head and patted Stormfly. "Let's go for a gentle flight girl." She squawked in excitement and took off from Gothi's hut.

Flying always made me feel better. The gentle breeze, the silence, the blue skies and the white puffy clouds that ticked your nose as you go through them. I spent most of the morning flying and deciding on what my next move was. I had to tell Hiccup of course, but when? ' _What if he's not happy? What if he is, but it changes him and he straps me down to run the house hold like other women in the village are forced to do? He wouldn't do that.. would he? What if he's not satisfied with one child? What if decides that he doesn't love me anymore? No Astrid! Get a hold of yourself! Hiccup is not that type of person! He would never do that. Oh gods...'_

I was scared, no doubt, but I thought that now was as good as anytime to tell him. I didn't want to keep that secret from him. I hope it's the right decision.

I flew back into town to search for Toothless from the air. Many people waved and said hello and I waved back, but still kept my eyes out for the Night Fury. Finally I found Hiccup helping Gobber fix a cart that had broken down and made all the apples to spill out. Two other men were trying to keep away hungry Terrible Terrors from getting the apples. They were failing. Stormfly soared down and landed smoothly allowing me to slide off. "Good morning milady. Where've you been? My moms been looking for you, wanted to ask you something, not sure what." He said trying to unscrew a tight bolt. "Umm I've been flying around, you know. Uh actually Hiccup I need to tell you something."

"Oh okay. Can we talk after lunch?"

"No. We need to talk now." I said a bit impatiently.

"And somewhere private." I said annunciating the private.

He stood up and looked at me a little confused and worried. "Okay, what about the cove?"

I nodded already getting on Stormfly. "Hey Gobber I have something I got to do... I will be back soon hopefully. Uh, call the twins they are good at undoing stuff people make." Gobber chuckled and said goodbye to us, as Hiccup saddled up Toothless and followed me to the cove. I landed and sat on Stormfly a minute, thinking about what I was going to say. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless as he stretched calling out to Stormfly to chase him. I slowly and nervously got off her and watched her take off after Toothless.

"Astrid is everything okay? You don't look like it is." I nodded meekly in response. _'Come on Astrid! You're braver than this!'_

"I have Umm, something to tell you..." he cocked his head with confusion and worry.

"I uh.. I-I'm p-pregnant!" I shot the last word out quickly, almost hoping he didn't hear. I watched his face go from worried and confused to the happiest Hiccup smile I could get. His jaw dropped and his eyes lit up, like a five year old on Snoggletog. "Your what! Astrid t-this is amazing! When did you find out? What! I can't believe this!"

"you're n-not mad?" Was all I could choke out.

"Mad? Astrid! This is the best news I think I've heard! I couldn't be happier!" He suddenly paused. "Are you happy?" The question caught me off gaurd. I had spent the entire time thinking about Hiccup's reaction that I didn't really think about how I felt. I thought for a second. _'Well I certainly wasn't expecting it, but now that I have time process it... I am really happy! I really am! I am having a child with the love of my life!'_ I wasn't sure about the whole parenting thing, but I guess we'd cross that bridge when we get to it.

"I am. I've never been happier." He smiled even more (if that was possible) and suddenly took me into his arms and swung me into a hug. I laughed hugging him back, feeling a joy that I've only ever felt a few times in my life. Toothless and Stormfly came bounding over at the sudden excitement and crashed into us making, Hiccup and I tumble into the tall grass. I smiled and laughed again at his breathless chuckle. "I love you." He said. I kissed him right there. I could feel him grin. I lifted myself gently and held out a hand to pull him up. "I love you too... dragon boy." He smiled and stood up and hugged me again.

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

I watched my rider from a distance with Stormfly as happiness overflowed the two of them. I turned to Stormfly confused. " _What's going on Stormfly?"_

 _"Not sure... let's go check it out!"_ And with that we darted over to them and accidentally knocked them to the ground. They laughed as we peered over our riders, to make sure they were okay. Then they did the things with their mouths again. Yuck! The scent of joy and love came off of them but that stupid smell that I couldn't get still bothered me. Did it bother them? I guess not if they were this happy. I grumbled in attempts to get them off the ground. Astrid stood up first and helped Hiccup. I watched the pair talk and hug again and do the mouth thing again, before Hiccup had to climb back up onto my saddle.

"When should we announce this?" Astrid asked and suddenly Hiccup's face went white.

"I sorta forgot about that. Umm... what about when Heather and Dagur and the other Beserkers come for the annual reunion. It's in two weeks. That way we can tell everyone at once." She nodded and smiled again before getting on Stormfly. "Where are you headed?"

"To the stables. You said your mom had a question for me."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days! Anyway please leave me some ideas for one-shots. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I've gotten a whole bunch of reviews about my story and really appreciate it. Thanks soooooooo much for the reviews and comments! I also got a comment (and I'm sure you guys are wondering) what the tragedy is... well I'm not just going to tell you! I have the whole story planned out, so don't worry. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Announcement**

 **Stormfly's P.O.V**

 _"Toothless! Did you eat the rest of my chicken?"_ I squawked loud enough to wake him from his sleeping position, hanging upside down from the rafters. " _Noooooo... Why would I do that?"_

 _"Because you eat more than normal when you're stressed and I can tell right now that you are stressed."_ I grumbled at him to get him to fess up to eating my chicken! Me and Toothless have been friends for years, so I knew him pretty well. When he was stressed he ate. A lot.

" _Alright... I ate your chicken. I'm sorry it's just... never mind."_

 _"What?"_ I tilted my head in confusion, wanting to know what was going on.

 _"It's this smell."_

 _"A smell? That's what's got you stress eating for!?"_

 _"Not just any smell!"_ He snapped. _"It's weird. I can't describe it. It's coming off of Astrid and I can't place what it is. She had it when you guys came back from your mission. It wasn't from injury and it isn't an emotion!"_ I scoffed.

 _"Oh don't believe me? Smell her yourself when she comes back... where is your rider anyway?"_

I shrugged. " _I don't know, she just dropped me off at the house for a while."_ Toothless nodded and climbed back up onto the rafters and fell asleep in his bat like position. ' _A smell? Toothless must've eaten something bad in the forest.'_

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I made my way towards the stables were Valka normally worked. The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue. Birds were chirping and dragons were flying and chasing each other in the air. Everything seemed to be so perfect. Except for the fact that I couldn't wash that stupid grin off my face! I was so relieved and overjoyed about Hiccup's reaction that it put me in a good mood for the rest of the day. Turning into the stables main entrance and dodging two young Gronkles, I made my way towards Cloudjumper's stable. There was Valka and Gobber chatting over a chipped tooth on Cloudjumper. "Valka?" I asked peering around a large wooden pillar that supported the stable. "Oh Astrid dear! Just who I needed to see!"

"Hiccup told me you needed me. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes dear! I just had a couple of questions regarding nadder's." I smiled again and nodded. _'Quit with the smiling Astrid! There're going to think your crazy!'_

"Oh Astrid. Did you and Hiccup solve what ever you had to talk to him about?" Gobber asked. I froze. I could feel the blood draining from my face. "Uh uh yes! Umm yes! We did! Just something about the A-team. No biggie!" I said a little too loudly and peppy. I gave a nervous laugh and quickly changed the subject. "So what about the nadder's?"

We spent an hour or two inspecting all the Deadly Nadder's and chatting about random things. It was nice to have something to keep my mind off of the thing growing inside of me. Although it never really left my mind. It was starting to get late by the time we finished. "Oh thank you Astrid, you really helped me out. I don't want to keep you any longer, I'm sure you have plenty to do."

"Oh I don't mind." I said grinning again. ' _Oh come on!'_ "Is everything okay Astrid? You don't really seem like yourself. In fact, I'd say... you're glowing."

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

I happily was dozing off in the corner, when Hiccup got home from a concil meeting. "Hey bud. Want some dinner?" I jumped up excited about the food! Oh how I love meal time! Stormfly hopped up excitedly about something to do. While I was perfectly happy with sleeping all day, she wanted to be constantly moving about. I grabbed my dinner, wolfing it down in two bites before trotting over to a giddy Hiccup. _'Why was he so perky?'_

A moment later the door opened and an equally giddy Astrid walked in, carrying a basket of worn out axes that needed to be sharpened. "Hey you. Your home early."

"Well I wanted to get home early." Astrid said with a smile on her face. _'Why was she so happy?'_ The two shared a moment of silent smiles before Astrid laughed and flung her arms around Hiccup. He laughed and fell backwards onto the wooden couch, Astrid landing on top of Hiccup's chest. Astrid lifted up her head to look at him. He smiled. "I don't deserve you." Astrid chuckled. "I think it's the other way around Dragon boy."

"Really? Dragon boy?"

"hmm. It's true." And before she could continue he pressed his lips against hers gently placing his hand on the back of her head. "We're going to be a family. A mom, a dad, and a daughter. Astrid perked up. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Hiccup shrugged. "I just have hunch, I guess."

I shook my head with confusion. What the heck were they talking about? They were mostly whispering so I didn't catch it, which annoyed me because it could've been about that smell. _"Stormfly!"_ I said nodding my head in Astrid's direction. She rolled her eyes and stood up, nonchalantly walking towards Astrid and nuzzling her for a scratch. Astrid did so and Stormfly sniffed. Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned back to me. _"I smell it!"_

 _"Of course you smell it! I wasn't lying! What do you think it is?"_

 _"Hard to say. I don't recognize it, but what ever it is, it's making our riders really happy."_

I stepped closer making the scent stronger. Stormfly was right, it was making them happy. I shoved Stormfly, then Hiccup out of the way and pushed my nose on Astrid's stomach, where the scent was strongest. Astrid and Hiccup chuckled. "What do you think bud? A little Girl or boy running around the house?" _'A what? Why would there be a boy or girl in house, other than us?'_

 _"_ A little boy or girl to take on flights, teach how to throw and axe, and pull your ears." Astrid added laughing softly. _'A child pulling my ears? No thanks you.'_ I was still confused. "Toothless. Astrid and I are having a baby." The world froze for a second. _'A What!?'_ I a baby? But I didn't see any eggs! I smiled none the less, because that meant more friends to play with! I would have to search for eggs later to protect. I ran around the room with Stormfly ecstatic with the news. A baby!

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

 **Astid's P.O.V**

It was the day. Today was the day we told everyone about the baby. Hiccup and I were ecstatic! I just hope everyone else would be too. It was early in the morning and I had just gotten up and was sitting at the kitchen table drinking herbal tea that Gothi had given me, to help with the stomach pains. It worked. Stormfly was outside with Meatlug and Hookfang on a morning flight without their riders. I sighed contently, enjoying the scilence. That's when a knock came from the door. ' _Odd. Normally people just let themselves in.'_ "Its open!"

"Astrid? Is it you?" A young women said walking through the front door. "Heather!" I yelled, standing up and giving her a hug.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here so early? You guys weren't supposed to get her until lunch!"

"I left early to come talk to you! We haven't terror mailed in a while."

"Oh ya... sorry we've been busy here. A lot of things going on."

"Oh I'm sure with Hiccup being chief and you being general." I nodded suddenly regretting saying 'a lot of things going on.' "So how have you been?" Heather asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Great. Actually. I'm doing great." I said that stupid grin plastered on my face.

"That's good. You seem awfully chipper! You're not normally like that in the morning. Is everything okay, or is it better than okay."

"Just in a good mood I guess, happy to see you." She smiled but it didn't look like she bought it.

"That's good." She said, picking up my mug and taking a sip of the tea. "Yuck! Astrid why are you drinking this? It's gross... The only people who drink this are..." I watched her face fall then light up with excitement. "Surprise." I said a little unsure. She jumped off the chair and flung her arms around me squealing at a frequency only dogs could hear. "Oh my gods! Astrid! Really, you're really pregnant?!" She exclaimed loudly. "Yes! Now shhh before people hear!" She smiled and jumped up and down with excitement. "Am I the first to know? Other than Hiccup? Or does Hiccup not know? Is it a boy or girl? Do you have a name for the baby? Is there-"

"Heather Heather! Slow down!" I took a breath before starting. "Yes you are the first to know other than Hiccup. We don't know it's gender but Hiccup thinks it's going to be a girl. We have no names yet, gods I'm not even showing. We are planning to tell everyone at the feast tonight, so keep quiet until then!" She nodded, trying to hold her giggling smile. "Good." I mumbled under my breath. After the crazied excitement passed, I smiled and she did too. Hugging me again she said, "I'm so happy for you guys."

* * *

 **That night...**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I watched and greeted as all of Berk and many of the Berserkers including Dagur and Heather. Everyone returned the greeting, but when Heather arrived she hugged me and gave me a huge grin and giggled. Actually giggled! I knew right there that she knew something. I pushed the thought away for now. I had bigger things to worry about.

I smiled and greeted them like everything was all well. Everything was not fine! I was a nervous wreck on the inside. Astrid and I were announcing the news tonight and I was so nervous about what people would think. _'Who cares what they think Hiccup! It's not their life that's being changed.'_ I had to tell this to myself over and over to calm down. I loved Astrid unconditionally and would give the world to her and this baby was one of the most important things in my life. I couldn't be happier about the baby, but I just wasn't sure about the villages thoughts on it. I wasn't even sure about my thoughts about it. Being a father? It was going to be hard, especially if he/she will be anything like me.

Once everyone was inside, the feast started. All at once the tables erupted with talk and laughter and some singing too. At the head table sat me, Astrid, Heather, Dagur, My mom and Fishlegs. Of course the Snotlout and the twins where part of the group, but the moment they were off in the crowd flirting and talking with others. I gave Astrid a nervous glance and she returned it with the same nervous smile. I felt her hand take mine and lightly squeeze it. I took a deep breath and stood up. Astrid of course standing with me. "Hey Toothless, mind helping my out?" Toothless shot a plasma blast out the main doors without a moments hesitation. It made everyone stop and turn towards us. There was no turning back now. I squeezed Astrid's hand a little harder.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make."

* * *

 **Well there you go, chapter three. It took me forever to write, But I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. I love hearing your guys thoughts! Also next chapter might just be a chapter with everyone's reactions from there P.O.V, I haven't decided yet. Anyway until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So this chapter is a little different then the others. Basically it's just the characters thoughts on Hiccup and Astrid's announcement. It's more of just fun, light stuff. Next chapter will really continue the story and will get more serious. Also Let me know if you want the story to have a lot of chapters (10+) or if you want me to speed things up. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter four: The News**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." The crowd hushed and I held my breath. I squeezed Hiccup's hand again.

"Um.. Astrid and I... are expecting a baby!" Hiccup said. Suddenly the crowd erupted into smiles and cheers and congratulations and singing and so much noise that it made my head spin a little. Everyone seemed shocked but not disappointed. I looked around at all our friends and tried to read what they were thinking.

* * *

 **Fishlegs P.O.V**

"Um.. Astrid and I... are expecting a baby!" The crowd cheered in excitement of the news. I nearly choked on my drink and smiled happily at my best friend who was smiling like crazy as he looked at his wife lovingly. I squealed with joy and jumped from my spot to hug Hiccup. "I'm glad you're happy and all Fishlegs, but I, I can't breathe!" I let go and he turned to me. "Oh sorry, I'm so happy for you two. When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago." He said while Heather hugged him from behind laughing. "That long and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry Fishlegs. We wanted to tell everyone at once." I smiled at him anyway more then thrilled about their baby. I had always liked Hiccup and Astrid together. They were the perfect team. I smiled even bigger at the pair chatting and thanking friend and family. In the back of my mind, I was secretly jealous of their love. I too wanted that, but I knew that someday I would... hopefully.

* * *

 **Snotlout's P.O.V**

 _A baby? That's what the big news was? Why am I not surprised?_ The two had been in love with each other since we were on the edge. At times it was painful to watch... Wait I take that back. Almost **all** the time it was painful to watch. It was only a matter of time till they got married and had kids. But Astrid having kids? That seemed impossible. Not that she couldn't handle it, but I would think if a man so much as laid a hand on her, she would chop them to bits with an axe. And with Hiccup? Personally she would be better off with me! _And plus, our kids would be so much more attractive!_

Even though I thought the whole baby thing was a bit ridiculous, they looked really happy and I guess that was nice. I congratulated the two, but kept it a little sarcastic. _They didn't need to know that I cared!_ Fishlegs was squealing like a girl and the rest of Berk seemed to go mad with excitement. I guess I was mostly jealous. How did Hiccup of all people land this life? But at the way the two beamed, it was clear they were happy. I guess... I was happy for them too.

* * *

 **Tuffnut's P.O.V**

"Um.. Astrid and I... are expecting a baby!"

"Oh that's cool... wait what!?" I spit out my drink all over the place and glared at my sister as she fell backwards with laughter. ' _They were having a baby?!'_ Who saw that coming? I certainly did not. Either way, I was overjoyed by there news. "Hey Hiccup! I personally want to congratulate thee and as I a gift I will be the child's uncle."

"Uh sorry Tuff... But you can't be an uncle. We're not even related!"

"I'm am hurt! As your best bestie, I would think of all people you would pick me to be that guardian, the watcher of your unborn child."

"Tuff hate to break it to you... your not my "best bestie.'"

"Oh you big joker, you! Always cracking me up with our best friend jokes! Call me when you need me to teach the child how to blow things up." Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Heather and I was pulled from the spotlight. "Looks like the tyrant takes the spotlight once again. Always with the attention." Ruffnut said behind me. Nonetheless she was smiling about the news. It made me happy when she smiled. I hated it when she was sad. I wouldn't tell her that though. "Eh. Let him have this. As long as I am declared an uncle!" We smiled and banged our helmets together in excitement and join in the chatting amount the others.

* * *

 **Valka's P.O.V**

I knew the second that Astrid walked into the stable that something was going on. She was pregnant. I hoped that's what it was, but I promised myself that I wouldn't get my hopes to high until it was announced. Oh but I was so happy. My Hiccup not only becoming the Chief and married the love of his life, but now he was going to be a father. A father! And I... I was going to be a grandmother! I never thought that I could say those words, but here I was saying them, blessed with a wonderful son and an amazing daughter in-law. Hiccup announced the news the crowd went berserk. I smiled and cheered then ran up to my son and hugged him. He was talking to Fishlegs and decided I would get my chance to congratulate him a little later. I turned to Astrid and gave her a hug. She laughed. She was absolutely one-hundred percent glowing. "Oh Astrid dear, I'm so happy for you!" I said letting go.

"Thank you, mom." I smiled. She normally called me Valka, but I loved it when she called me mom. It made my heart soar. "How long?"

"Almost two and a half months."

"My gods! That's wonderful." I said, but it made me think about how she was on that mission while she was pregnant. She fought many enemies. They didn't know she was pregnant, heck she didn't know she was pregnant, but the thought of her fighting hunters while pregnant made me nervous.

"You're not upset... are you?"

"My Thor! Of course not! Oh Astrid I couldn't be happier. I can tell that Hiccup loves more than anything in the world, and I know that you love him. You two deserve this!"

She smiled and hugged me again, before she was pulled away by more women who where showering her with tips and advice. I saw her roll her eyes lightly at all the advice and warnings. I chuckled. My son and his wife, who he loved more than anything else in this world were having a baby. A family. I couldn't be happier. I wished Stoick could've been here for this. I could just picture his excitement and booming voice. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _'You couldn't have done a better job at raising him.'_

* * *

 **Gobber's P.O.V**

"Um.. Astrid and I... are expecting a baby!" My smile grew into the worlds largest grin! Little Hiccup, who could barely sharpen a sword, was chief of Berk, dragon trainer and soon to be a father. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The cheering from the crowd made it hard for me to hear Hiccup as he turned to talk to me. "Congratulations Lad. You should be really proud, you and yer lass. You deserve it."

"Thank you Gobber, I really appreciate it."

"Stoick would be proud." I watched is smile get a little smile. Whoops, I hit a touchy subject."

"I know. I really wish he was here to see this though."

"I know Hiccup, but he is here watching over Berk from Valhalla. He knows and he couldn't be happier or more proud of the man you've become."

"Thanks Gobber, that means a lot." His smile got big again. "No problem, that's what I'm here for." I watched as the young chief was confronted by Tuffnut and was now arguing with him about something. The weak little boy who couldn't kill a dragon, turned out to be the strongest of them all. I just hope his child didn't have his crazy inventing trait.

* * *

 **Heather's P.O.V**

As soon as hiccup stated that they had an announcement, I nearly leaped from my seat. I felt giddy with joy and smiled a huge wide grin. As the words left his mouth I was the fist to stand from my seat and cheer. Everyone else joined a half a second later. I ran up to Hiccup and hugged him from behind as he finished up his quick conversation with Fishlegs. "Oh Heather -" "Hiccup! Oh congratulations! I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wasn't allowed to tell anybody and didn't want to risk people knowing."

"You knew!?" I nodded and smiled

"I was at your house this morning at the right time I guess." I said with a shrug. He laughed and we talked for a moment longer about how I knew from the moment I came to the edge, I knew that him and Astrid would end up together. After saying another congratulations I headed over to chat with Astrid, who was stuck in an endless bundle of women giving her advice. I smiled at her small eye roll. I heard Tuff talking to Eret. "Naturally I was the one who got them together. Ya I'm also a matchmaker." I chuckled as he went on and on how he "got them together." Another adventure I supposed. When you were friends with Hiccup and Astrid, life was always an adventure.

* * *

 **That night...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

After the celebration, I went home exhausted. Even late into the night people were celebrating the news. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders. It wasn't long before Hiccup slipped through the door with Toothless who immediately crawled upstairs to go to bed. "I thought you were going to stay."

"Nah. I snuck away. It's too much."

"At least everyone is happy about the news. I was worried."

"Me too, but no matter what we would've gotten through it."

"I love you Hiccup." I said walking over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I love you too. You know that right?" I rolled my eyes slightly and kissed his lips quickly. "Hiccup... do you t-think were ready to be p-parents?" I asked.

"No matter what happens Astrid, we will do it together. We are a team, you and I. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

"Always."

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! It wasn't super good. (sorry), but it was fun to write. Snoutlout was surprisingly hard to write. Next chapter will get on with the story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. What I have planned for the "tragedy" is sad! Really sad! Sorry! I will get to that within the next two chapters. (They will most likely make me cry while writing them.)**

 **P.P.S reread the first chapter it will give a hint to what's coming because it talks about Berks enemies. (Dragon hunters)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it! Sorry that it's short. I needed to end the chapter a little quicker so I could work on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: The Fight**

 **One month later...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I was officially three and a half months pregnant. I didn't think I could do it, but here I was, with the love of my life at our fist official trip to Gothi's for a check up. Landing Stormfly gently on the little landing strip, I slid out of my saddle to greet a smiling Toothless. Hiccup smiled a little nervously as he got off. He was tense. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to expect from the visit. To be honest, I wasn't sure either. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded and pushed the healers hut door open.

Gothi immediately shoved us in and shut the door behind us. She took my pulse and did some other things that I wasn't even sur how to describe. Hiccup paced nervously running a hand through his messy hair. That was one of his bad habits. Gently Gothi pulled up my shirt a little to reveal the small but define bump on my stomach. Hiccup beamed proudly at the sight of it. Gothi gave a small smile then started to write in the sand.

"She says that you and the baby are perfectly healthy. She says the bump is a little smaller than what is expected for nearly four months pregnant, but that should be nothing to worry about." Hiccup finished. And he beamed again, as I stood up slowly. Gothi then shoved us out of the hut and brought the next person who was sick with eel pox in.

I hugged Hiccup before climbing onto Stormfly. "Only about six more months to go." He said happily.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. He smiled and kissed my forehead before boarding Toothless. I said bye to him for taking off and heading to the dragon training arena.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was about to take off when Gothi rushed back out as quickly as her little old legs could take her and grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. She wrote in the sand. "No more fly for Astrid? Um... Gothi I don't think that's a good idea, at least not for another month. Astrid is not going to like that. Being stuck on the ground, won't be good for her or for the people who have to argue with her about it." She shook her head and wrote in the sand. "No excuses!" I groaned at what was coming, but thanked Gothi anyway and flew off to the great hall to another council meeting.

After the meeting was done, I watched as many people filed into the great hall for dinner. I decided to head home. Being Chief was exhausting and my warm bed called to me. That's when I remembered what I had to tell Astrid. She was not going to be happy and I would be lucky if I got out of the conversation with all my limbs attached to me.

I slowly opened the the door and walked in. Toothless bounded over to Stormfly who was already home. Astrid was sittings at the table sharping her axe. "Hey Astrid..." I said nervously while pulling of Toothless's saddle. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"Umm... ya... it's just Umm after you left Gothi's today, she came back to talk to me and well umm... she said that you probably shouldn't be... flying."

"What?! Why not!? I'm perfectly fine! I'm barely even showing!"

"Astrid I know... it's just better if you don't in case of you know... an emergency."

"I'm sorry, but what puts you in the position to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not Astrid it's for your own good!"

"No one knows my own good but me! You tyrant!" I now knew that this was mostly her mood swings talking, and was probably tired from training people at the arena today. "Astrid... I'm sorry but it's better. Think about the baby, if you were to fall off you could get hurt and-"

"Oh what!? Now you're calling me a bad dragon rider!? I've been by your side for years and you don't think I can do this anymore? Just because I'm pregnant!? Ya I don't think so! If you want to find a new second hand in battle then, that's fine with me! I'm outta here!"

"Astrid wa-" My words were cut off as she slammed the door. I groaned. Thankfully Stormfly was still here. She needed time alone, so I decided it was best to let her take a walk and she would come home a little later. I sighed again. "Only five more months of this." It was no fun for her either, even worse. I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave the hungry Toothless his dinner.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

On the west shores of Berk, with the undercover of night, a ship with a Nadder skull rested on the mast pulled up on to the sandy beach. About twenty men climbed out and were conversing with each other. A large beefy man then climbed out and sniffed the air. "This is Berk?" A smaller man nodded. And with an evil chuckle he said: "Good. This is where we'll find the night fury."

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter! I won't say anymore until next chapter. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So here's the chapter you all have been anxiously waiting for! So without further adieu (yeah! No more further adieus) ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter six: The Hunt**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I paced the wood floor hastily and sighed nervously for the hundredth time. My prosthetic leg clicking softly with every step Toothless watched from his spot on the rafters as I moved back and forth. I ran my hand through my hair again. A nervous habit that I had.

Toothless came down and nuzzled my arm for reassurance that I was okay. He wined softly. "She should have been home by now... I know she was angry, but I'd think she would have enough sense to come home when she cooled off to at least talk about it."

Astrid had been gone for at least two hours. She didn't take Stormfly, which meant she was still on the island. Toothless looked up at me with his big green eyes. He was worried too. He always seemed fidgety and hungry. Stormfly squawked nervously and sniffed the door waiting for her rider to come back. If I went out to look for her and found her, I knew she would only blow up again and be even angrier then before (if that was possible.) I knew the second she called me a tyrant, that it was the emotional mood swings in charge at that moment. Astrid and I never really had fights, even when we were just kids. Sure we had plenty to argue about and she often punched me, but this was a whole new level. She had never walked away from a fight like that unless she left to find her axe, and in that case that happened you had better leave the island for at least a week, before it was safe for you to return.

But something was off, I felt it creep up from my gut and into my throat. I kept trying to shake the feeling but was unable to. Stormfly scratches the door again. "I know girl, I'm worried too." Toothless suddenly pushes my back with his head towards the door. I know he wants me to find her, I want to find her too, but I couldn't get her yelling angry face out of my head. She could still be mad. What if I found her and she was fine? Then she would definitely come after me with an axe. I sigh, the contorted feeling in my stomach making it turn to knots. "Alright Toothless, Let's go find Astrid."

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

After storming off, I needed to cool down, so I decided to take a long walk. It started out as a walk through the plaza and then by the docks, then along the shoreline. The cool fall air helped relax my stressed head. I was so angry with him! I couldn't believe it that he would strap me down like some of the other women on the island are forced to do. But now that I reviewed the conversation in my head, I didn't even remember what I had said. It seemed as if my mouth was moving quicker than my head. Sure I was angry, but was I really that angry to storm off like that? I've been out walking for an hour or so. I had never stormed out of a fight before. I always stood my ground. Ugh! I felt like laying down in the snow and crying and like I wanted to chuck an axe at Hiccup! Crazy emotions!

 _'Wait a second... crazy emotions? That's why I must've been so angry!'_ I mean even without the emotions I would've been upset, but not storming off for a while upset. I decided that I need to go home. To go back to Hiccup, to talk things out and get a good night sleep. I was about to turn adround when I heard a voice. Multiple voices.

Confused, but curious I crept in that direction, before hiding behind a rock at what I saw. It was a small ship with about twenty men on the shore talking. The tribal creast was familiar, but I couldn't quite remember it. I leaned closer to listen. "That's a good plan, but how are we going to get the Chief to hand over all the dragons, plus his Night Fury?" A large man smiled devilishly and chuckled.

"Remember that woman who took down half of our operations several months ago? Her and the Berk Guard? I have a feeling that she knows the Chief personally. If we find her, the Chief will come to find her, and we would be getting revenge on that stupid girl!"

I gasped. Those monsters! I had to get to Hiccup! Now! I stepped back, but stepped into something. Something moving. I turned around slowly to reveal a large man with a bludgeon in his hand. He chuckled a laugh that made a chill go down my body, before everything went black.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I raced around on Toothless checking all of Berk including, the armory, the stables, the great hall, the other riders houses, the academy, even Gothi's. But no matter were I searched, who I talked to, they all said the same thing. They didn't know where Astrid was. My heart beat started to quicken and my stomach turned. Hadn't someone seen her. I flew by the docks then checked back at home to see if they she came home while I was out. No luck. Toothless gave me a nervous glance and pushed himself harder, slicing through the air. "Let's check the cove bud." Toothless nodded his head and took of in that direction. He knew exactly where he was going.

Once we got to the cove, and much to my disappointment and worry, Astrid was not there. _'Oh Astrid, where are you?'_

"Come on Toothless, let's go around the island. Maybe she went for a walk on the beach. Please Odin be true."

Toothless and I flew around the island, scanning the ground for any signs of Astrid. None. I cursed myself for having our last conversation being a bad one and how I just wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her. All I wanted was for Astrid to be home with me in bed, her body curled up with mine wrapped around her, our legs all tangled with the blankets keeping us warm from the frosty air. To hear her gentle sighs as she would turn over to face me, our nose barely touching and to fell her breath on my lips. To wake up to her big beautiful blue eyes and her sweet smile. The feeling of her gentle yet firm lips against mine when she kissed me goodbye when I leave the house. And seeing her pass by on Stormfly on training missions laughing and smiling as she waved. I would wave back and laugh. _'Why am I acting like I'm never going to see her again?'_

I felt empty. And angry. Mostly at myself. We were so happy. A little girl or boy on the way to have Astrid's beautiful mesmerizing eyes and my messy brown hair. And to see Astrid's smile when we first saw our baby made my heart melt. Toothless shook me out of my daydreaming with a harsh growl. "What is it bud?" I looked around frantically, when I saw a ship. On our western shore. There were about twenty men. And they did not look like they were friends to dragons.

"Come on Toothless. Take me down!" Toothless dived down, briefly sweeping the ground and landed with a vicious snarl. There on the beach was Astrid in between two men struggling violently to get free.

"Astrid!" I screamed, pulling out my sword and light ping it on fire. Toothless snarled again. "Ah the great chief of Berk! Not as frightening close up." Said a large beefy man with a toothless grin. It made my jaw clench. "Who are you and what do you want?" I sneered back.

"Oh feisty! Just like the captain of the guard! Who is she? Your friend? Girl friend?... Wife?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh she must be important then. Well how about we make a deal. You give me the night fury and have make all the other dragons follow him back to our island or we will end your girls life! So what will it be.?"

I froze. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I couldn't lose Astrid. No way. And I wasn't about to let Toothless go either. At the moment, my head felt blank. No plan. _'Oh gods...'_

 _"_ Well you better make your decision soon. It would be a shame if I were to cut her here..." he said pointing a large dagur by her heart. "It would make her suffer. Or what about here, it would surely kill her." He said with a laugh as he pointed the tip of the dagur at her throat. Astrid breathed heavily, her sheet and stomach rising and falling quickly. She had become too tired to fight. She still struggled, but less. I glanced down at her slight baby bump, then quickly looked up at the man. He caught my glance, "Oh I see... If I cut her here, then you both would suffer an even greater loss." He said pointing the dagur at her stomach.

"Nooooo!" Astrid screamed a sudden burst of energy coming through her she kicked and grunted trying to get free. "Nooo! Please don't!" I yelled. "Please!" I took a breath. "Alright you have a deal." The man smiled greedily.

"Toothless now!" I yelled and Toothless shot a plasma blast at the man holding The right side of Astrid, nearly hitting Astrid, but luckily missing her. Men ran back to the boat yelling to move out. I ran forward hitting another man with my sword. He hit back with an axe. Luckily with all that training Astrid and I had did together while we were at the edge, I got him to the ground to where he surrendered and quickly got up to run back to the boat. I launched myself at another hunter and pinned him the ground, his boot catching on fire from my sword. He ran towards the ocean screaming. Toothless was shooting plasma blasts and chasing the men back to their boat. I fought another man and won before hearing a scream. I whipped around toward Astrid. I froze. The world stopped. All sound seemed to elude me as I saw a hunter holding a bloody blade in his hand and watched Astrid crumble to the ground with a painful moan.

* * *

 **Well that's it! Next chapter should be out tomorrow. I promise there is a happy ending! Just hang in there! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! So after last chapter, I have a feeling you all are like, wth? What's left for them? Don't worry! I have a plan and the ending will be happy. After this chapter things will start to get better. I promise!**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: We Will Get Through This**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

 _The sun was a brilliant bright yellow in the sky, that shined over Berk. Stormfly squawked happily as we passed the armory where Gobber and Valka were fixing a Monstrous Nightmares chipped tooth. They waved and I smiled and waved back. We flew faster the wind blowing my hair. I felt so free. I passed the twins next and watched as they (to nobody's surprise) caused mischief. I headed home to our house on the hill. Landing Stormfly, I slid off of her and opened the front door._

 _There in in the middle of the living room floor was a large blanket spread out with Hiccup sitting on it, and with several little wooden figures of dragons all over the blanket. I smiled as I was him reach out with the Nadder statue and play with our beautiful six month old daughter._

 _"Afternoon milady. Did you drop off the extra saddles?"_

 _"Yep! Sven was really happy about them. How's our girl?"_

 _"Great. She's been playing with these wooden figures all morning." I chuckled and kissed the top of his messy hair as I sat down next to him on the blanket. She soon came crawling over with the wooden Zipple Back dragon in her hand. "Mammmmmma!"_

 _"Hey baby girl! Whatcha got there?" She giggle as she climbed into my lap. She then pointed at Hiccup. "Daaaaa!"_

 _"Oh that's right! Your daddy did make them! Good job!" She giggled proudly then climbed off of me and over to the wooden Night Fury. All of the dragons weren't painted except for the right tail fin on the Night Fury. It was of course, red. She giggled and crawled over to Toothless who was dozing. She ran over and pulled his ears, startling him awake. She cave her a dragon purr and licked her hand. She giggled again. "Toooootlessssssssss!" The dragon cooed at her attempt at his name. Hiccup laughed and wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer. I wrapped my arm around him and watched at our beautiful, happy girl compare the tiny wooden toy to the actual Toothless. "Look at what we've done." I said with a smile. He looked at me with such pride and happiness that it made my heart melt. "I love you Astrid." I smiled even bigger. "I love you too... dragon boy."_

 _"Really agin with dragon boy?"_

 _"Hey, it fits. It's also only a matter of time until she starts calling you that." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes and kissed me firmly on the lips. It surprised me, but I kissed back. Our girl giggled in front of us. Everything was perfect._

* * *

Everything hurt. My head. My arms. My throat. My stomach. It felt like I was there, but not. Wherever there was. I tried to groan but nothing came out. Or maybe it did. I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't smell. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. But ever so slowly, my feeling started to comeback. Feeling other than the pain. I could wiggle my toes, then my fingers, then I started to feel my rising and falling chest, as I breathed. It wasn't like my normal breathing though. It was sharp and raspy. And extremely unsteady. My hearing came next. The crackling fire. Soft creeks from wood. The soft pitter-patter of rain drops. I wished it would stop raining. I don't like rain. It reminds me of saddness. Was it sad?

Slowly but surly, my vision returned to me, at first it was just shadows, then it was blurry darker colors. Then I started to pick out shapes. A desk. Hiccup's desk. ' _Oh so I was home!'_ Thank the gods for that. It didn't feel like home though. Another shape then filled my vision. It took all the energy I had (which for some reason wasn't a lot) to whisper one word. "Hiccup." The shape came into view. It wasn't Hiccup. It was Gothi. Was everything alright? Why was she here? Was it a check up on the baby?

I waited for my vision to steady so that I could sit up. It took every ounce of strength I had to pull myself up. It hurt too. ' _Why am I hurting so bad?'_ I groaned and this time I could hear it. Then Gothi, who I still couldn't figure out why she was here, came close to my face. She gently laid me back down. "No, no." I groaned. I needed to know what was happening. I tried sitting up again. Pain rushed through my body screaming at me to give up. I didn't. I struggled, but finally sat up leaning against the wall of the bed. My vision was completely clear now. Gothi was busy mixing herbs up and looking at charts. "Gothi? W-where am I?"

Gothi turned to me and rushed over over and out gentle hand on my shoulder. I now noticed that she was sad. A tear rolled down her cheek. I cocked my head in confusion. "What going on?" I asked my voice only a whisper. She didn't say anything, not that I expected her to, but then it hit me like a bludgeon to the chest. The fight. The walk on the beach. The men. The... struggle of getting away from them. Hiccup yelling words. Fighting. And... I froze. My hand shakily moved down to the blanket. I pulled it off. I gasped.

a white bandage wrapped around the lower part of my stomach and a dirty blood stain on it. My stomach. It was flat. I chocked on my breath. "Gothi..." She sighed sadly, Patting my arm. I wanted to burst into to tears. I wanted to scream and throw axes at all twenty of those men's heads. I wanted them to feel all the pain that I was in right now! But I also wanted Hiccup. Where was he? I needed him! And he was not in the room.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I paced the room and banged on the door "Gothi, let me in! She's my wife and she's dying! Please!" I felt weak. I felt useless. I sighed. "Hiccup..." Mom gently laid a hand on my shoulder. Gothi had been inside for nearly two hours with Astrid. She hadn't updated us and things were very quiet. I knocked on the door again. "Gothi please... I need to see her... I need to see if she is okay!" No answer. I groaned from anger and stress. This was all my fault. If I hadn't fought with Astrid, then she wouldn't have stormed out on me and she wouldn't of gotten kidnapped. She wouldn't have gotten hurt... or worse. I just didn't know what to do.

The last few hours had been a blur for me. After hearing her scream, I abandoned whoever I was fighting at the time and grabbed her. I knew she was stabbed, but wasn't sure where until I picked her up. Her stomach had a deep slit in it. She was losing blood fast and she had passed out from the loss of blood. I remember screaming for Toothless and riding back as fast as Toothless could go to Gothi's, who then came to our house, and kicked me out of the room while she worked.

All the other details were a blur. I was too worried to care. I needed Astrid to be okay. I needed... Oh gods! The baby! Our baby! What would happen if we lost it? _'No Hiccup! Don't think like that!'_ Silently in my head I chanted for both to be okay. I slowly turned towards my mother who looked at me sadly. "It's going to be okay. Astrid's tough... and if that baby is anything like it's parents... then it will come through." I nodded, but I wasn't so sure. I paced back and forth again. Waiting. Waiting.

Suddenly the door opened a crack and Gothi stepped out. She did not look happy or relieved. It scared me. She did nothing, but motioned me to go in. I wanted to bolt in there, but my feet felt so heavy, as if I had to drag them in there. I nervously stepped in, quietly closing the door behind me. I nearly collapsed at what I saw. Astrid, was sitting upright her knees pulled to her chest. Her head hung and her hands were shaking. Her breath quivered and was unsteady. Her face was red and her eyes swollen. "Astrid..." I said with a mere whisper. She turned to me slowly. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"H-hiccup, I... We lost th-..." she couldn't finish the statement as she chocked on a sob. Tears started rolling down her cheeks quickly. I rushed towards her and crawled into the bed wrapping both arms around her. She hid her head in my chest and started to sob. I cried too. I rubbed gentle circles on her back and cried. There was no way to describe the feeling. The pain of losing someone who we hadn't even met, but still loved more than anything in the world, was brutal. It felt like a knife to the heart. An axe to the head.

We sat there for a few hours crying until my shirt was soaked and there were no more tears to cry. Astrid finally looked up at me. "T-this is a-all my f-fault." My eyes widened with disbelief. How could she blame herself for this. "No, no, no Astrid. It's not your fault. It's those hunters. They took our child away from us. But it's g-going to be okay... we will get through this. You and me. Like we get through everything together. No matter what happens, all that matters... is that we stay together." She sniffed and looked up at me. She didn't smile, although I could tell that she was thankful. Then I whispered the one thing that I knew was true. "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

Sadness filled the room as all the riders and mom sat waiting anxiously. I was nervous too. For my rider and his mate. I wasn't completely sure of what was going on, but I knew that Hiccup's mate was hurt. There was a strong stench of blood and injury seeping under the door. I pawed at it. Whining, I paced at the door trying to get Hiccup to let me in! I placed my ear to the door, to make sure they were still in there. My eyes widened and I was taken aback at what I heard. Crying. Faintly but surly. I felt even more nervous now. _'What was going on?'_ I decided that I would take matters into my own talons.

I left the house by the front door and went around the back, climbing onto the roof. The hatch that could get me to Hiccup's room was closed. I nudged it with my nose and it flew open. I jumped inside and landed silently near my bed. On the other side of the room, was Hiccup and his mate curled up in each other's arms, under blankets crying. Many smells filled my nose. Sadness, blood, injury, and a little bit of anger. I listened to Hiccup as he said comforting words to Astrid. Then I realized something. The odd smell that was there before was not there anymore. That meant... Astrid and Hiccup were no longer going to have a hatchling. I remembered how the smell made them happy. Now that the smell was gone they were sad. I understood what happened. The hatchling didn't make it.

I cooed softly trying to get my riders attention. He looked up at me. His eyes were pained with sadness. "It's okay Toothless. Me and Astrid... aren't having a baby anymore. A tear slid down his cheek. I nuzzled him in hopes to make him feel better. He didn't smile. "I know bud, we just need time." He sighed and pressed his lips against Astrid's head. She was asleep. "I don't want to leave her, but... I need to tell the others. Toothless will you stay with her for a moment?" I nodded while Hiccup slowly got up making sure not to disturb Astrid. He slowly walked towards the door and walked out of the room. I took his place and crawled into bed with her, wrapped my body around hers. She mumbled something in her distraught sleep. I cooed softly in attempts to quiet her and help her relax. Curious though, I sniffed her stomach. It smelled of blood. It did not smell of hatchlings. I gave a little whimper in sympathy. Hiccup returned a few minutes later, after talking to everyone outside. He looked exhausted. I stretched out a little, to make room for him. He crawled into that space and pulled Astrid to his chest. She curled up, laying her head on Hiccup's arm buried her face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, like he was protecting her. He slowly fell into a light, sad sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 7! It honestly was really hard to write. I had to stop several times to tell myself that it has a happy ending. And I know the ending! Don't worry though, because it's going to get happier now. I promise! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy and have not been able to sit down and write. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The New Day**

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

 **Two months later...**

" _Stormfly! I was going to win! Then you cut me off!"_ I growled with annoyance at Stormfly's chuckle. We had raced to see who would get the stick first and I was clearly in the lead when she shot her spines out causing the branches that they hit to fall in front of me, stopping me from continuing. " _You never said that shooting spines wasn't allowed!"_ She said happily. I grumbled again and she laughed calling me a grump.

When end she wasn't looking, I took the chance and pounced at her pulling her to the ground. " _Hey! Toothless!"_ She said in surprise as I pinned her to ground. She being the clever Nadder that she was, used her back legato suddenly shove me off onto my back held me between her talons. She laughed in achievement. I grinned and with a quick twist, I slid out of her grasp and smacked her with my tail. I chuckled a dragon laugh. Stormfly glared at me playfully, before taking to the air and diving down to head butted me in the side. We both fell to the ground exhausted from the play.

I stood up and shook off any grass or leaves caught in my saddle. I looked around at the gentle silence of the cove. Over by the waters edge was my rider and his mate peacefully watching the sunset over the pond. Astrid's head was rested comfortably in Hiccup's lap. His arm was draped around her. They looked so happy, so content.

I thought back two months ago when Astrid lost her hatchling. It was a sad time. Astrid and Hiccup didn't leave the house for several days. People brought them food and gifts in grief. Hiccup ate, but not much and Astrid refused to eat at all. Slowly though they both started to heal and they both slowly started eating and leaving the house to do normal things. I was glad everything was back to pretty much normal now. They were happy again, although I could still sometimes smell the sadness from them, it had become faint.

I streched and trooted over over to the pair to realize that Astrid was asleep and Hiccup was starting to doze. I laid down, wrapping my body around them so Hiccup could lean against me to sleep. He did and soon fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep, something I hadn't seen in a while. Hiccup was plagued with nightmares. Most of them about losing mom and Stoick and Astrid. It scared him, I could tell.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _I walked through the dense forest, without the slightest clue of where I was going, and even stranger, I was without Toothless. The forest was completely quiet. After hours of walking, I came to a door. Just a door in the middle of the woods. How odd. That's when I heard a blood curdling scream. Astrid!_

I was pulled from my sleep state quickly at the sounds of muffled screaming. I bolted upright to find Astrid's face buried in my leg screaming. "Astrid! Astrid!" I shook her quickly trying to get to wake. She suddenly sat up breathless and scared. I hated that look that she got when she was terrified but tried not to let it show. "Hey, hey. It's okay Astrid, it was just a nightmare."

She looked at me almost in disbelief and blinked a few times to regain a clearer vision. "Hiccup? What? But... It was just a dream?" I nodded and she relaxed a little. She was still halfway in my lap, but only moved closer as the cool night air breezed by. She snuggled into my chest, a move that surprised me a little. She never led anyone to believe that she felt vulnerable. Even me. But I could tell that she was still struggling after...

I tried to not think about it, but I sometimes had to. It was hard no doubt, but Astrid felt that it was her fault and that was even worse. I had learned not to blame myself, even though I had my moments of guilt. Astrid though had stopped eating, flying and talking for nearly two weeks. She didn't even leave the house but once. I had never been so worried for her until then. Slowly but surly she got back on her feet and was stronger than ever. I stroked her hair gently as she laid her back down. Slowly my eyes felt heavy and the world became black.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

The morning started out like any other. Breakfast, getting my saddle on and heading out for the day to follow Hiccup around and assist him when needed. Astrid and Stormfly would leave too, training dragon riders, and keeping the twins in line. Overall it was another day on the island of Berk, until that evening.

I was dozing in the great hall as Hiccup chatted with Fishlegs about something. I was about to fall asleep when the door swung open. It was Astrid. "Hiccup? We need to talk."

"Um sure Astrid. What's going on?"

"There are large bands of hunter on the outskirts of Beserker island and they might attack. The A-team and I need to go out and help them immediately!" I watched as Hiccup's faved tensed and a worried look gleamed in his eye.

"... okay Astrid, but if they hurt anyone, come back immediately for help. Especially you." Astrid nodded but threw him a look.

"Umm Hiccup one other thing... Is that I need to go out of the archipelago to destroy a group of them that keep leading the attacks and well... it's going to take a while... Like two months maybe." She sounded unsure and worried. Hiccup shifted a little uncomfortably and then nodded. "There's no stopping you." She smiled and flew out of the hall with Stormfly back to the house. I watched as Hiccup paced for a while, clearly worried. "Toothless... Let's go home." I nodded, excitedly ready to go to bed.

Once we got home, Stormfly and I ate dinner and laid by the fire and fell asleep. I was almost asleep myself when I heard Hiccup chuckle. Him and Astrid were closely leaning on each other her breath on his lips. He did the mouth thing with her. He then said something and made her laugh and punch him. I cocked my head. Hand in hand, they headed upstairs for bed.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

I woke to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen. Astrid was packing food into her several saddle bags and Stormfly was next to her eating breakfast and saddled up for their trip. Astids axe sparkles in the morning light from Stormfly's saddle. A few moments later, Hiccup walked sleepily down the stairs. He walked around Astrid and hugged her from behind. It surprised her, but she leaned back into his arms smiling softly. I loved it when they were like this. Happiness and love seemed to consume Hiccup, and Astrid too. "Hiccup if you don't let go, then I can't leave." She said with a chuckle.

"Then I won't let go." She laughed softly and wiggled out of his arms. He looked at her and smiled. "I got to get going."

"I know... Be safe please. I love you."

"I know."

"Really? We are about to not see each other for Thor knows how long and-" Astrid cut him off by placing her lips firmly on his. He leaned in and when she let go, he clearly didn't look done. She chuckled. "I love you too, dragon boy." Hiccup rolled his eyes and kissed her one more time, before she got on Stormfly and flew off with the A-team. Hiccup sighed happily. For Astrid leaving, he surged seemed happy.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

I streched and walked out of the arena with a yawn. "I know bud, it's been a long day. Let's go home and get some dinner." I agreed and took off into the setting sky for a quick lap around the island before heading home. Hiccup didn't like being in the house by himself. He didn't like going to bed without his mate. Two whole months she had been gone. There were also only two terror mails. Hiccup didn't like that.

I turned around the final hill on the way home when I spotted something in the distance. I cooed to Hiccup's attention. "Yeah I see it bud. What is it?" He looked at it for another moment and got all giddy and excited. "It's Stormfly bud!" We raced back to the house just in time when Stormfly landed. "Astrid!" Hiccup ran toward her and sweeped her in his arms laughing. She laughed too and let go of him to speak. "We won Hiccup!" He smiled. "Of course you did! No hunters dare mess with fearless Astrid Haddock!" He said and before she could speak he pressed his lips against hers passionately. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You know what else I missed?"

"Hmm?"

"My bed." He laughed as they went inside to unpack. As they walked by me, I could smell the happiness, exhaustion, and one other thing I couldn't quite place. Then it hit me like a Nadder spine to the head. A hatchling.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I told you things would get better! Next chapter should be within the next few days. I'm also thinking about doing some other stories as well, but I don't want to bite off more than I can chew. ;) Anyway, leave a review and any requests for one-shots of stories. I love seeing other people's ideas! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been while. I was trying to figure out what to write. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: The day**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I snuggled under my blankets further and exhaled. It was the weekend and I was exhausted from flying the day before. Hiccup's grip tightened around me as I moved closer. I could feel his sleepy breath in my hair. That's when it happened. My insides suddenly started to come up and my stomach lurched. I launched myself out of bed, but didn't make it to the bathroom in time.

"Whoa! What the- Astrid, what... Oh gods! Hold on!" He hopped out of bed and ran to my side pulling my hair out of the way. I made a disgusted look and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I groaned in disgust.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Let's get that cleaned up." I felt horrible. My stomach lurched again. "Ugh!" I groaned clutching my stomach. I threw up again. Hiccup rushed back over with a wet rag and a bucket. "Hey it's okay." He said trying to soothe me. I sat on the edge of the bed as he cleaned up the mess. I winced as my stomach turned again. "You need to go see Gothi." I nodded.

slowly made my way to Gothi's hut, flying Stormfly slowly. Toothless followed close behind. When we landed, my stomach decided to make my mouth taste like nightmares again. I threw up. Hiccup rubbed my back gently as I retched over in a bucket. Stormfly whined at my discomfort. Toothless paced.

"Oh! Gothi, thank Thor. Astrid's sick." Gothi nodded and pulled me inside. She quickly mixed up some herbs and gave it to me. I ate it, but thought about spitting it out. It was disgusting. Her eyes widened for a moment then walked back to her table and made a herbal tea. She shoved it into my hands. I took a sip. It wasn't the most pleasant of tea's, but it worked. A few minutes later, my stomach felt normal. I started to get up. She shoved me back down. "Gothi. I feel better, I can go now." She didn't say anything.

"Hiccup What's she doing?" He shrugged. She did a few more things, then smiled. She wrote in the sand and Hiccup began to read.

"She says that the stomachache is perfectly normal when you're-..." His face was unreadable. His jaw dropped. Then the largest grin in the world formed. I had seen that grin before when...

"I'm pregnant?" Gothi nodded. I suddenly flung my arms around Hiccup laughing. He laughed to and held me tight. My feet dangled off the ground as her barely lifted me for a second. "I-I can't believe it!" He said bouncing backwards. Gothi smiled as she watched us laugh and hug each other excitedly. My heart swelled.

"Stormfly! Toothless! Hear that guys? Me and Hiccup are having a baby!"

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

" _I know you muttonheads! I've been trying to tell you for the last two weeks!"_ Of course they didn't listen, but as long as they found out now, I was happy. A hatchling! I bounced around the room with Stormfly who squawked happily. I've never seen my rider and his mate so happy, and it made me happy to see them like this. I then made an oath. I was going to do what ever I could to protect Astrid and the hatchling, so nothing bad would ever happen again.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

Astrid now seemed nervous. She moved about the village cautiously and seemed very aware of her senses, not that she wasn't always aware of them. She had also gained weight. She must be eating too much fish. I didn't understand why she was eating so much. It's not like she was feeding her hatchling. Which, come to think of it, I hadn't seen any eggs. But there was a hatchling. They only talked about all day long. Humans were odd. The amount of love, excitement and joy that came off of them was unmeasurable though, and only grew as they told the village.

Hiccup and his mate sat uncomfortably at the head table, as everyone talked. He then stood up with Astrid. They were holding each other's hand. I remembered the last time they did this. "Toothless-" I shot a plasma blast out the main doors before Hiccup even finished. "Thanks bud. Umm... we have something me and Astrid want to say."

As they spoke, everyone's faces lit up before the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. I watched as people flooded around my rider asking him questions and giving Astrid advice. I didn't see one upset face.

People talked with with them for a while, until festive dances broke out in the center of the room. A group sang and played music. At the end of a song, I heard Hiccup whistle. Astrid turned and beamed at him. ' _Oh. Not this again.'_ I glance over at Gobber, who looked ready to join in. Stormfly came closer with curiosity. _"What's he doing?"_

 _"Something. I'm not sure. Dad once sang it to mom_." I remembered when Hiccup's Dad sang it to his mom. It was nice to listen too... except for Gobber.

"I'll swim and sail the seven seas,

and never fear of drowning.

I would gladly ride the winds of life,

If you would marry me.

No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey

If you will promise me your heart."

Astrid joined in alongside him singing the next verse. I liked her voice. It was soft and gentle, not at all like her personality.

"And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me"

Soon others had joined in singing and dancing to song. Gobber took Valka's hand pulled her into the crowd for a friendly dance. They sang and sang some more, until the song ended. Astrid was laughing so hard now that Hiccup had to keep her steady. He laughed too. They were so clearly in love.

* * *

 **A month and a half later...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Nearly six months pregnant. I hadn't found out that I was pregnant until about two months after, and now three and a half months later, I was showing quite a lot. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I loved the baby more than anything in the world, I just wasn't so sure about walking through the village with such a visible bump. I guess I should've seen it coming.

The village was ecstatic. They were constantly giving me and Hiccup tips and food amd clothing for the baby and even furniture! It was all so much. It was like snoggletog every morning. Hiccup didn't want the furniture people gave us, although he took it with a smile. He wanted to make it himself. And so he did.

I sat trying to sharpen and polish several blades, when Hiccup came home. Toothless nearly knocked the door down as he came in excitedly, with Hiccup following carrying a bunch of things.

"What's this?"

"This milady, is the hand carved furniture that I said I'd make." He said, putting everything down. There was a beautiful carved cradle with little Celtic designs carved along the edges. And little carved dragons on the side. A Nadder, a Night Fury and several little Terrible Terrors. Then there was a small curved beam that hung over the bed. Connected to yarn, was five little hand made dragons. A Night Fury with a red tail, a blue Nadder, a Death Song, a Storm Cutter, and a Rumblehorn. It was beautiful.

"Oh! Hiccup! It's- it's amazing!" I said wrapping an arm around him. He did the same.

"I wanted it to be unique. Oh and I made these." He pulled out a small crate, with little baby toys inside. Little wooden dragons. A Nadder, Monsterous Nightmare, Zippleback, Gronkle, Night Fury, Razor Whip, Death Song, Changwing, and a large one for the Beawilderbeast. They were too cute.

"Hiccup..." I was speechless.

"Are they okay?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Hiccup! They're better than okay, they're perfect." I said kissing him firmly on the lips. He smiled. "I hope the baby likes them."

"If he/she is anything like you, they definitely will." He smiled softly and chuckled as I tried to swallow back a yawn, but failed. Being pregnant was hard work. "You look like you could use some sleep." Hiccup chuckled. I nodded.

* * *

 _People. Lots of men, maybe twenty. They were storming the beach. I could see Hiccup fighting with Toothless. I tried to fight too, but was held back by two large men. "Let's me go!" I spat, struggling to break free. They chuckled at my pain with delight. Their faces then dropped as they watched Hiccup take down two men at once. "Oh we're not leaving here without some kind of revenge."_

 _Thats when I felt the worst pain imaginable in my stomach. A piercing stab to my lower stomach. The world seemed to freeze. I screamed, but didn't quite her any sound. I heard laughter and shouts but they were quickly fading. I felt my body shake and sway and hit the ground hard. Everything went black._

 _I felt like I was flying through space, but flashes of memory kept coming through, like I was watching it. Hiccup's screams for me. Me waking up at home. And Hiccup and I in bed... crying and then..._

I was shaken awake, by Hiccup. I'm defense, I punched him. "Ow! Astrid!"

"What The? Oh! Hiccup I'm so sorry!" I said putting a hand on his arm.

"I-it's okay. You were screaming, in your sleep. I was worried."

"I'm sorry I had a dream and..." I couldn't finish the sentence. It pained me and Hiccup to much to talk about it. Luckily I didn't need too.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's all over. Just think only three more months, and we'll have little us to carry around." I smiled. That's when I felt a sudden burst of pain in my stomach. My eyes widened in fear. Hiccup looked at me with sudden fear. Another pain. I put a hand on my stomach, breathing slowly. Another pain. I then smiled and relaxed.

"Astrid... What's happening? Are you okay? Do you-" I took his hand and placed in on my stomach. A kick. His face grew into a large grin.

"T-that's our, b-baby. That him or her!" I nodded and smiled. Another kick. This one was sharp and made me wince slightly. "Wow! I mean, wow!" His entire face lit up. He gently laid his head on me, listening. "It's not like your going to hear anything." I chuckled.

"I know." He closed his eyes for a second. "We're having a baby." I snorted.

"Have the last five months not counted?" He laughed and sat up. He then gently kissed me and let go to let me breath.

"I love you." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid a blanket over us. "Goodnight milady."

"Goodnight babe." I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard a small whisper.

"Goodnight little one."

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"Ugh! Hiccup?" I sighed angrily at the fact that I couldn't even pull myself out of bed.

"Hold on Ast. Let me tighten this last bolt... there we go!" He came over to my side of the bed and took my hand gently pulling me up. "Ugh!" This time he groaned as the bolt in prosthetic came lose again, nearly making him collapse.

"You good?"

"Yeah... I just need to go down to the armory today and fix it. Which of course, I have no time today." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He always did this when he was frustrated. He had been super stressed lately.

"Hey, it going to be okay. You'll get everything done. You always do."

"Yes, I know. I just want to stay close to home. The baby... it could come at anytime."

"Are you seriously worried about me?" He sighed.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, but you don't need to get stressed over me. Hiccup I have half the village on me at all times. I'm fine." He nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

"You go fix your foot, and I'll give out patrol schedules to the riders. Okay?" He immediately tried to shut the idea down.

"Astrid. That's all the way down at the arena! And you can't fly Stormfly. I don't like you walking all that way." He felt bad about what he said, I could see it in eyes. I knew he was trying to protect me.

"I know. But I need to get out of the house. Let me do this... please? I need to feel like I'm helping." He sighed. "Okay..." I smiled happily and hugged him. "Good! I better get going then!" I said grabbing the door and pulling it open. "Come on Stormfly!" She bounced up and excitedly followed me town into the village.

I got down after a lot of walking. My back was killing me. Oh well. I stepped into the arena, to watch as everyone stared at me with odd expressions.

"Well don't look at me like I've chopped my head off, get to work!" Everyone nodded and hurried about beginning their drills. I spent most of the day barking orders at them and resetting targets. By the end of the day, everyone looked exhausted. I chuckled.

"Alright everyone! Good job. Be here bright and early tomorrow." And with that, the team left, rushing home for dinner. I smiled confident at my work. I suddenly felt a sharp pain. "Ugh!" I groaned, leaning back on Stormfly. It passed slowly and thankfully. That's when I heard a fimilar roar, as Toothless and Hiccup flew into the arena. "Evening milady. How did training go?"

"Good. I've had no problems all day." He smiled and relaxed.

"A Chief from an island on the outskirts of the archipelago docked her today. Said he had a dragon problem and was wanting out help. He asked for a meeting. -"

"Great let's go!" I said carefully trying to climb on Toothless.

"Uhh... Astrid? I think you should go home. You've had a long day, I think it's best to take things slowly and rest."

I scoffed. "Come on! I'm fine let's go! I want to meet this chief." Hiccup sighed, but didn't push the argument further.

* * *

I sighed again, as the Chief went on and on about his dragon problem. Hiccup listened intently, but was clearly starting to get bored. I almost laughed. I patted his arm in understandingly, when I felt another sharp pain. I did everything I could to ignore it. It passed. Then another pain. This time it was worse. _'The baby must be kicking really hard...'_ I groaned a little. Hiccup shot me a nervous glance. I nodded, to show that I was fine. The pain passed again. Then another. Then a weird feeling, I had never felt. My eyes widened in horror. My fists clenched shut and stifled a shout of pain. Hiccup glanced at me confused.

"Hiccup..." I said feeling breathless.

"Hiccup! The baby's coming!"

* * *

 **All done with the chapter! Sooooo sorry it took so long! I've been writing a lot of Stranger Things fanfics and completely forgot about this one! Hopefully will post soon. Please forgive meeeee! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyyyyyy! Welcome to the final chapter of this story! I am super sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, I've had my hand full with Stranger Things fanfics and a Trollhunters fanfic! If haven't read those, go do so! They are much better than this story in my opinion. Anyway thanks so much for sticking with me, and let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I am planning on writing another HTTYD story! So look out for that, it's going to be called The Chi** **eftess , go check that out, when it comes! Anyway, please review and as always, enjoy!**

 **Sorry, I'm going to bother you one more time, but if there are any requests for one shots, then I will be more than happy to write them! Look for them in Httyd one-shots or Hiccstrid on the Edge. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song at the end of the chapter. It's a beautiful song, that I highly suggest you check out. It's called S leepsong by The Secret Garden. It is a group that does traditional Irish music. This song is my personal favorite and worked out as a great lullaby!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The New Addition**

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

 _Step. Click. Step. Click. Step. Click._ I watched my riders feet as he paced back and forth. Back and forth over and over again. I could feel the nervous energy swarming around me, which made me nervous. If there had been food in the room, I would have been stress eating. But there was no time for that, because the hatchling was coming!

Generally, when a hatchling is born, the mother and father are together and watch the egg hatch. It was a happy occasion and nobody ever nervously paced. So why was Hiccup and everyone else so anxious? And why wasn't he in with his mate to watch the hatchling hatch? He was going to miss it!

I tried to close my eyes and focus on what the new hatchling will look like. A dragon? I didn't think it worked that way with humans. Would it come out walking and talking like Hiccup? I had seen small humans around before, but never as small as Hiccup described to me.

All of the excitement that led up to this moment disappeared, as it was twisted into fear, nerves, and... pain. The smell of pain filled my nose. It seeped from under the locked door. That's when I heard the scream. It wasn't really a scream of sorts. More like an angry yell.

"Son of a half troll-" I covered my ears. Even I knew these were bad words. Humans only used them in the worst occasions. That made me even more worried. I stood from my spot and paced back and forth mimicking Hiccup's movements.

"Its been three and a half hours of this! I can't go on to hear her like this!" Hiccup grunted, still pacing the floor.

The door suddenly swung open, and released a whole mixture of the most unsual smells. Gothi motioned Hiccup to come in. He wasted no time as he darted into the room. I was on his heels, but _Smack!_ I hit the door with a thud. Gothi had locked me out. I whimpered and pawed at the door. _Come on! Let me in! I'm part of this family too!_ I could have easily busted open the door, but something told me it was closed for a reason.

I looked back at Stormfly and grunted. She gave me a worried squawk back. I remembered when Hiccup taught me the term privacy. We were back on the edge and at a swimming hole. Astrid and Heather we're behind a rock formation changing, when I smelled treats. Heather always had apples in her bags. I tried to go back there but Hiccup freaked. He sternly told me I couldn't do that and explained why. I couldn't remember what he had said, I had been too mad with him for not letting me eat the apples.

My thoughts were interrupted by another yell. I perked my ears up and pawed the door again. If I listened closely, I could hear what they were saying.

"Its okay Astrid! Gothi says it's almost over. Just a little longer." I could hear Hiccup say soothingly. I could also hear him mutter a "thank thor" under his breath. Astrid screamed and then groaned. She said some bad words and terrible smells leaked out of the room. None that humans could've smelled. I had learned that they did not have such a good sense of smell. Love for example had a particularly strong smell. But it took Hiccup and his mate years to finally smell it!

I sniffed the air again, but jumped back at the small noise instead. It was crying. Not the crying from Hiccup or Astrid though. This cry was new. That was it, I didn't know what was happening but pain and other scary scents came from the door. I shoved the door hard pushing it open and making it crack on its hinges.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. It wasn't an angry yell. In fact, there was no anger in the room at all. Just happiness and love. Lots of it. The crying had also stopped. Hiccup looked at me and then glanced at Astrid who was hold his hand with one hand and the other was holding a bundle of blankets. Hiccup sighed, trying to relax. Except he couldn't. Neither could Astrid.

She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled. Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed and beamed at the bundle. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"We did it." Astrid said, slightly breathless. Hiccup nodded.

"You did most of the work." She chuckled.

"Very true."

"I think a certain dragon wants to see." Astrid smiled and looked at me. My ears shot up and I cocked my head.

"Come on."

I peaked my head over the side of the bed, to come face to face with a tiny human. The little thing had rosy pink cheeks and a head of light brown hair. Lighter that Hiccup's at least. The hatchling opened its small eyes to reveal shimmering colors of bluish-grey.

"Toothless, meet our little girl, Kya." _Kya?_ Humans give each other weird names. The hatch- Kya looked at me and reached a tiny hand and placed it on my nose. I snorted in surprise which made the little girl smile softly. Astrid chuckled.

"Great. Cause all we need is another you to run after." Hiccup chuckled and kissed the top of her head again.

"You should've thought about what you were getting into." The two chuckled and sighed contently. I watched as baby Kya snuggled against her new mother and Astrid rested her head in Hiccup's chest. He wrapped himself around his little family. The three soon fell asleep, exhausted.

I padded out of the room and down the stairs into the man room. Everyone was downstairs waiting excitedly for the new arrival. Stormfly bounced up to me.

 _"Did the hatchling come!?"_ I nodded happily.

"Hello Toothless. Do I have a grand daughter to take care of now?"

I nodded my head and shoved my head into Valka's hands. She laughed.

"I suppose I should go meet the new addition then." I shook my head. Hiccup, his mate and his hatchling needed rest. Valka ignored my disapproval of visiting time and climbed the stairs. She peaked into the room and turned back around and came back down. She sighed happily.

"Everyone is doing fine. They are all asleep. We will greet them later." The riders all smiled and quietly cheered.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"Hiccup... Hiccup! I got her last time, it's your turn!" Hiccup turned over and rolled out of bed and groggily shuffled across the room to the culprit of all the crying.

"Oh the joys of parenting." Hiccup sighed as he picked up his girl.

"Hey Hey, shhhhh. It's alright. Daddy's got you. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." The baby started to hush.

"You're my girl, you know that? You and your mom. The two of you are the stars in my sky. That is why you are named Kya." The baby gurgled at her name.

"It means diamond in the sky. The brightest, most beautiful star in the sky. Okay? But you got to sleep. Cause your mother may be beautiful, but don't let her fool you. She can kick you to Valhalla. Shhhhh. It's okay. Go to sleep."

Kya gave a tiny yawn and snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes. The only noises in the room were the soft hum of her breathing... and Toothless's snoring. Hiccup got back into bed and wrapped an arm around Astrid. She moved closer and sighed. He grinned at the tired expression on her face.

 **One week later...**

"Kya. Again? I know, I know. Hush now. Daddy's not here. He's helping the dragons. He's doing very important work. So is mom, so you've got to sleep." Kya didn't stop.

Astrid groaned softly and looked back at her pile of paper work still on her desk. It was well past midnight, but Hiccup was out trying to fix a Typhoomerang problem. And Astrid was home making sure Kya got to sleep, as she filled out classification charts from some of Fishlegs students. Hiccup and her had been alternating days of who stayed with Kya. It was just tonight that happened to be such a late night.

Astrid looked back at Kya. Alright. I'll sing to you. But that's our secret okay? Daddy doesn't know. And I intend to keep it that way." Kya stopped crying and looked up at her mother, waiting.

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go."_

Kya smiled and relaxed as Astrid sang. It was the lullaby Astrid's mother had sang to her. Astrid had been an energetic baby with a fiery temper. That had been the only thing to calm her down. It also happened to work on Kya. Astrid had a pleasant voice. It was soft and gentle. The words flowed together well. That was why Astrid didn't want Hiccup to know. She didn't want anyone to know. She couldn't be a warrior with a beautiful voice. That's not how it worked. Plus, she liked having a secret with her daughter. It gave them a special bond.

 _"_ _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet._

Hiccup walked towards the front door of the house and opened it quietly careful not to wake anyone. He softly closed the door behind Toothless who trotted right over to a large basket of fish waiting for him and began to eat. Hiccup chuckled lightly at the hungry dragon and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. The door was already opened a crack, with a dim light coming out. He peaked in and stopped in his tracks.

He held his breath and listened to Astrid. She was singing. He had never heard her sing. Having Garf didn't count. She was really singing. To their girl, none the less.

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."_

Hiccup entered the room and came up to Astrid from behind, wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back lightly into his embrace. Kya fell asleep in her arms. She sighed contently.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Hmm?" She didn't care that Hiccup found out about her secret. She only cared about that moment. As the three of them.

"I love you. You know that."

"I do. I love you too." Hiccup smiled warmly and looked gown his little girl asleep in his wife's arms.

Taking care of Kya was more work than the two had expected, but that was okay, because they'll get through it. Together.

* * *

 **Well, that's the story! I do hope you all enjoyed it! I also hope the ending was okay! Thanks for sticking with me, it took me a long time to write this! Leave some ideas please! Review! Oh! And before I forget, listen to that song! It really is beautiful. Anyway, thanks again! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
